relics_of_hyrulefandomcom-20200213-history
Relics of Hyrule: The Series
Relics of Hyrule: The Series is a Let's Play of Skyrim with a heavy focus on Relics of Hyrule. The goal of the series is to collect every item in the mod and reform the Triforce. JKalenad produces the series himself and it is hosted on his YouTube channel. Episodes Episode 1 - Escape from Faldar's Tooth August 26, 2016 "In this episode I introduce my character Miranda, gather some equipment, and after escaping from Faldar's Tooth and reaching Ivarstead, I find the Note to Wilhelm." Episode 2 - Trolls and Tree Bridges August 28, 2016 "I find the Relic Song, recruit a follower, and venture out of Ivarstead. I escape a Troll and begin a journey to Whiterun." Episode 3 - Letter Openers August 30, 2016 "I recruit a second follower and reach Whiterun. I find a note form Sybille Stentor and a draft of The Lost Art of the Ocarina, and receive the Fairy Letter. I make my way to Riverwood to find the Forgotten Sword." Episode 4 - We Hardly Knew Ye September 1, 2016 "I leave Riverwood and enter Embershard Mine to find the Deku Shield. I then make my way to Anise's Cabin and retrieve the Ordon Sword, ultimately reaching Bleak Falls Barrow." Episode 5 - Into Bleak Falls Barrow September 3, 2016 "I venture into Bleak Falls Barrow, recover a Small Key, and encounter a Redead, among other exciting events." Episode 6 - Out of Bleak Falls Sanctum September 5, 2016 "I continue through Bleak Falls Barrow, find the Hero's Clothes, Gauntlets, Cap, and Boots, as well as my first Gold Skulltula." Episode 7 - Time to Make a Good Point September 7, 2016 "I set out from Swindler's Den with new recording software, find a centerpiece of Relics of Hyrule: the Terminan Forge, the Rorikstead Secret Grotto, and the Fairy Bow." Episode 8 - A Lesson in Geomorphology September 9, 2016 "I venture into the Reach and somehow survive an onslaught of Forsworn. Remarkably, I find nothing from Relics of Hyrule except a single fairy." Episode 9 - Fantastic Forsworn Fun September 11, 2016 "I continue through the Reach and rest in Old Hroldan, finding An Invitation. I arrive at the Sundered Towers (not to be confused with the Ruptured Towers) and find the Fierce Deity's Gauntlets. Ultimately I reach Broken Tower Redoubt and obtain the Pegasus Boots." Episode 10 - Roxanne Rocks September 13, 2016 "After a recap of my progress, I continue my trek through the Reach and meet Roxanne. I find her copy of Fallen Woods and buy some Armos Stone and a Moon Shard from her." Episode 11 - Dragon Bridge and Silver Arrows September 15, 2016 "I enter Haafingar via Dragon Bridge and find a Note on a Strange Blade. I pass by the Statue to Meridia and find a Light Shrine and a Silver Arrow." Episode 12 - Dragon Bridge and Silver Arrows September 17, 2016 "I find Volskygge and struggle through it, ultimately finding the Iron Boots." Episode 13 - Passage Through Volskygge September 19, 2016 "I successfully leave Volskygge and explore a magical area known as "outside." I discover Lost Echo Cave and go right in to find the Sacred Shield and one of the most powerful items in the game. Ultimately, I find the Orphan's Tear and begin preparations for entering Kinolangdanzel, the first major dungeon of the mod." Episode 14 - Calm Before the Storm September 20, 2016 "I begin to make preparations for Kinolangdanzel, finding the Picori Blade Duplicate and Farengar's response to Sybille's letter I found earlier in the series." Episode 15 - Descent into Kinolangdanzel September 21, 2016 "I start my exploration of Kinolangdanzel, get angry at the uncooperative undead and break a rule for the sake of my own sanity." Episode 16 - Kinolangdanzel, Upper Dungeon September 22, 2016 "I continue my exploration started in Episode 15, this time with the cooperation of the undead." Episode 17 - Kinolangdanzel Depths September 23, 2016 "I continue my exploration of Kinolangdanzel with my favorite part of the dungeon." Episode 18 - The Silver Centurion September 24, 2016 "I complete my exploration of Kinolangdanzel, defeat the Silver Centurion and retrieve the Ocarina of Time." Episode 19 - After Kinolangdanzel September 25, 2016 "In which I discuss the myriad treasures I recovered from Kinolangdanzel and how my character has made use of them. We continue on to Silent Moons Camp and find the Roar Stick, and then to the Forgotten Cavern, meeting Vylintyn." Episode 20 - Forgotten Cavern September 27, 2016 "I recruit Vylintyn. I find several lore books, the Oocca Tunic, and the Blasphemous Shield. I also fight Bokoblins." Episode 21 - Taking a Toll on Trolls September 29, 2016 "I reach Eldersblood Peak and deal with several Frost Trolls before finding a Tarnished Shard. I ultimately find Labyrinthian and make plans to venture into it." Episode 22 - Capes and Keaton Masks October 2, 2016 "I visit Morthal before finding the Hjaalmarch Secret Grotto and Ellary, the Roc's Cape, Ring of Kokiri, and Keaton Mask. I also find the Gem of the Swamp." Episode 23 - A Fool in Folgunthur October 4, 2016 "I fight my way through Folgunthur to retrieve a Charred Fragment, the Song of Soaring, and the Sheikah Garb. I also outline my plan for the rest of the series." Episode 24 - I Left My Heart in Mzinchaleft October 9, 2016 "I traverse my favorite vanilla Dwemer ruin in search of the Sonata of Awakening, a Goron weapon, and my first Fairy in a Jar." Episode 25 - House of the Spiders October 16, 2016 "I finish my business in Mzinchaleft and head to Dawnstar, where I find the Dawnstar Spider House, where I obtain the Stone of Agony." Episode 26 - Shipwrecks and Bowstrings October 23, 2016 "I visit the Brinehammer and find the Yeti Tunic and Song of Storms, then venture to High Gate Ruins to find the Hero's Bow and a Tarnished Shard." Episode 27 - Clusters of Hellfire October 29, 2016 "I meet with Danica Pure-spring and provide evidence why Relics of Hyrule has no quests. I follow her requests to find the Eldergleam Sanctuary, the Power Sword, and the Minuet of Forest, but make the mistake of progressing a little in the main quest, resulting in an episode that was hell to record and just as hellish to edit." Episode 28 - Ancestor Glade November 5, 2016 "After complaining about technical difficulties, I begin my journey to Ancestor Glade from Falkreath. Upon entering Ancestor Glade, I fight my way to the Master Sword and turn my sights to Morwitijaal." Episode 29 - Well...Shall We Play? November 12, 2016 "I venture into Morwitijaal and discover the backstory of Ignacia Deflagratio, as well as some new undead friends. No...fiends. Undead fiends." Episode 30 - Morwitijaal Catacombs November 13, 2016 "I continue my trek through Morwitijaal and encounter the Bewitched Giant, Monstrous Mammoth, and the Gargantuan Slaughterfish." Episode 31 - Majora's Priest November 14, 2016 "I face The Giant Chaurus Reaper and Giant Chaurus Hunter and Majora's Priest to obtain Majora's Mask, the Fierce Deity's Sword, and other valuable relics." Episode 32 - That's Just Volunruud November 19, 2016 "I recruit Ignacia Deflagratio. I then enter Volunruud and fight my way to the Hover Boots." Episode 33 - Groves and Gems November 24, 2016 "I find the Kokiri Sword in Shrouded Grove, then venture into Silverdrift Lair for Din's Ruby and ultimately Din's Fire." Episode 34 - Song of Soaring November 29, 2016 "I depart for Winterhold, but take a dramatic detour for the Pale Secret Grotto and the Mirror Shield of the Great Sea. I ultimately find Winterhold and the Ancient Enchanter." Episode 35 - Barrows and Boats December 2, 2016 "I find some hints in Windhelm and travel to Yngol Barrow for the Mirror Shield of the Well. I discuss the Blasphemous Shield and claim a Charred Fragment from the Wreck of the Winter War." Episode 36 - Tooth and Claw December 7, 2016 "I enter the Eastmarch Secret Grotto and obtain a Goron Tunic and a Tarnished Shard. I go to Darkwater Pass for a Terminan Shield and pick up the Goron Warrior Armor in Tolvald's Cave." Episode 37 - Mirror, Mirror December 11, 2016 "I delve into Ansilvund and Kagrenzel for the twin Mirror Shields of the Desert." Episode 38 - So Much Time, So Little To Do December 16, 2016 "I craft the Razor Sword and Kokiri Sword Duplicate then make my way to Fallowstone Cave for the Giant's Knife. I pick up a Tarnished Shard in Lost Prospect Mine and travel to Riften for the legendary Book of Koridai." Episode 39 - Slipping Through Forelhost December 21, 2016 "I finally reach Forelhost and rise to the challenge it provides. However, the ruin overwhelms my companions, and one reaches her breaking point." Episode 40 - Time-Worn Echoes December 25, 2016 "I finish my business in Forelhost by retrieving the Golden Gauntlets. I make my way to the Midden to obtain the Inverted Song of Time and the Song of Double Time. I return to the Eastmarch Secret Grotto and battle Wizzrobes, Flame Atronachs, and a Dinofols for the Bombos Medallion." Episode 41 - Return to Kinolangdanzel December 29, 2016 "I retrieve Nayru's Sapphire (and by extension, Nayru's Love) from Shroud Hearth Barrow before returning to the surface. I defend Ivarstead from dragons and visit Fastred. I go to the Midden to adjust the Golden Gauntlets and ultimately return to Kinolangdanzel to enter the Link Between Worlds." Episode 42 - The Link Between Worlds January 2, 2017 "I introduce a shiny new Skyrim thanks to my new graphics card and take a brief detour through Morwitijaal to the Link Between Worlds and ultimately the Freezing Caves. I explore the Deserted Inn, Smithy, and Beneath the Well and obtain the Mask of Truth and Ashland Hero's Clothes." [https://youtu.be/T2XfA4v3yXE Episode 43 - Keep Warm] January 3, 2017 "I finish my exploration of the Freezing Caves and enter Kakariko Chapel and the Fairy Fountain, ultimately discovering Kakariko Village itself." [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LwVG3GjLA1w Episode 44 - Kakariko Village] January 4, 2017 "I explore Kakariko Village and meet 'Them,' then return to Windhelm to make my way to Solstheim." Episode 45 - A Trip into Fahlbtharz January 9, 2017 "I continue my journey to Itnamzand, stop by the Abandoned Lodge for the Ashland Faron Tunic and Faron Circlet, and then to Fahlbtharz to pick up the Ash Rod and Ashland Lanayru Tunic, and to visit my favorite puzzle." Episode 46 - Seeker After Knowledge January 12, 2017 "I continue on to Itnamzand, stopping by Moesring Pass to pick up the Ashland Eldin Tunic and Eldin Circlet, as well as White Ridge Barrow, where I obtain the Ashland Dark Tunic and Dark Circlet, and meet Hermaeus Mora for the first time. I ultimately reach Itnamzand and prepare myself for entry." Episode 47 - Itnamzand January 13, 2017 "I explore Itnamzand Siphon and the first level of the dungeon proper, battling Chilfos, Tektites, and Dwarven automata." Episode 48 - Ancient Automaton January 14, 2017 "I finish my exploration of Itnamzand, finding two Tarnished Shards, myriad relics, and ultimately battle the Ancient Automaton for the Tornado Rod, Noble Sword, and access to the Light of Knowledge." Episode 49 - The Shattered Lands January 19, 2017 "I make upgrades to my equipment and skills, then focus the Lens of Truth at Pale Stone Camp on Solstheim. I return to Itnamzand to access the Shattered Lands, obtaining more Noble Swords, the Fierce Deity's Armor, and the Phantom Hourglass." Episode 50 - Triforce of Wisdom January 23, 2017 Episode 51 January 26, 2017 Episode 52 January 30, 2017 Background and Inspiration The series was requested occasionally by users of the mod, and JKalenad had been interested in the idea of playing Skyrim using only items from Relics of Hyrule, to prove how extensive the mod was. After asking his YouTube audience, the first episode of the series was recorded and released. JKalenad typically uploads episodes weekly, usually on Sunday or Monday and occasionally uploading a second episode on Thursday or Friday. Episodes that cover major dungeons like Kinolangdanzel are released on consecutive days. Category:Videos Category:Information